It's Just A Cold
by daxy
Summary: Mac has a cold and Stella takes care of him.


**Summary: Mac has a cold and Stella takes care of him.**

**AN: This has nothing to do with my other stories about Mac and Stella.**

**-I-**

**1st February, 2007. 09:15**

Nobody could see Mac's eyes. If they had, they would have run for the hills in fear. But his hold body language showed clearly that he was not a happy man. In fact, he was pissed off. Beyond pissed. Words could not describe how pissed Mac Taylor was. It wasn't because he had a case, that was getting on his nerves or because something had happened in the lab. It was because he had a cold. Or as Sid had said, because he was sick. But Mac Taylor was not sick. He didn't get sick. It was _just_ a cold.

He wasn't happy to have a cold, but it wasn't fatal and it wasn't going to keep him from the lab. The morning hadn't started out good though. He had tried being like he always was, but the cold gave him a short fuse, and he had started the day of with snapping at Sheldon, for something he couldn't remember anymore.

"Mac, you're growling." Stella said from the doorway.

Mac looked up at her. Stella could see in his face that he was not feeling well. She also knew how stubborn Mac was, so she wasn't surprised to see him working with paperwork, even thought they both knew he should really be home. Resting.

"I'm not growling." Mac snorted.

"Oh yes you are. And you have been doing it the entire morning." Stella said.

She closed the door behind her and sat down across Mac's desk. Mac glanced at her. He knew what would come next. Stella would tell him to go home, and if he didn't obey, she would force him home, with violence if necessary. Stella reached across the desk and felt Mac's forehead.

"You have a fever." She said.

"That's what Sid said too." Mac sighed.

He had been to see Sid earlier in the morning for some pain killers for his headache. Sid had taken one look at the detective and told him to go home. Sid hadn't even had to feel his forehead to tell that Mac had a fever.

"And I guess he told you to go home." Stella said.

Mac snorted. If he went home because of a fever and cold, it would the first time since he became a CSI. He couldn't remember the last time he had been sick.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Mac." Stella warned.

Mac scowled. He didn't get sick. He just didn't.

"It's nothing that some medicine won't take care off." Mac sighed.

"And rest."

"I have a couch." Mac said, and pointed at the couch in his office.

"Mac, when someone is sick, and yes you are sick, they're supposed to rest… at home." Stella said, as she walked to the other side of the desk and patted Mac's shoulder.

"Get up." She said firmly.

Mac decided to stay in his very comfortable chair.

"You get even more stubborn when you're sick, don't ya?" Stella asked.

"I'm not sick. And I need to finish this paperwork." Mac said.

"Do you want me to call your mother?" Stella asked.

Mac laughed. His mother wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. She would most likely give him a tongue-lashing over the phone, but that wouldn't make Mac go home.

"I will call her." Stella said, and started dialing.

Mac reached for the phone, but Stella was faster. She walked towards the door, with Mac following her, reaching for the phone. Stella opened the door, and she and Mac stumbled outside.

"Ops, I guess now that you're up, you might as well go home." Stella grinned.

"Evil lady." Mac said, trying to hide his smirk.

"Thanks for calling me a lady." Stella grinned, "Now let me drive you home."

Don walked up to the duo. He took one look at Mac and smiled.

"Guess we all get sick sooner or later." Don chuckled.

Mac shot him a glare. He couldn't really look as sick as people told him. He walked towards the men's room, and took a look at himself in the mirror. He was so pale. And his eyes looked tired. Maybe he was a little worn down, but definitely not sick.

"Mac." Stella called from outside the door.

"Stella, I'm just a little tired."

"Perfect time to rest then."

Mac could her in her voice, that she was smiling. He sighed and walked out in the hallway. Sid had joined Stella, with a thermometer. He stuck it in Mac's mouth, before Mac could react.

"104." Sid said, "That is a code for sick."

Mac grabbed the thermometer. 104. Okay, so his body temperature was a little too warm. But it didn't mean he was sick. Stella grabbed his arm and started guiding the complaining Mac out of the lab. Once inside the car, Mac stopped complaining.

"Giving up?" Stella asked, as she started the car and drove to Mac's apartment.

"Never." Mac smirked.

Stella chuckled. Mac seemed to fall asleep in the passenger seat.

"Sleeping?" Stella asked.

Mac shook his head. Not yet. Soon he would probably fall asleep. But so far, he was still awake. Once Stella stopped the car outside the apartment building, she helped the now very tired Mac up to his apartment.

"See, all that running around in the lab has made you tired." Stella said.

Mac mumbled something incoherent as he walked inside the apartment. Stella helped him sit down on the living room, adn then she locked the door. Then she guided Mac to the bedroom, and he fell down on the bed.

"Mac, you have to undress yourself." Stella said, "Mac?"

Mac was snoring slightly. Stella shrugged. She had to undress him herself then. A little embarrassed she started to unbuckle Mac's trousers, and pull them down. It was harder then she had expected to undress a man, who was sleeping. Stella then took off Mac's, jacket, shirt and socks. Then she covered him up and went to leave. A hand grabbed her wrist.

"Can't you stay for a little bit?" Mac asked

Stella grinned and nodded. She sat down on the side of the bed, and watched as Mac slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep again. She ran her hand through his hair and just watched him. He looked much more peaceful when he was asleep. As soon as Stella tried to leave, Mac's grip around her wrist would tighten. Eventually Mac rolled closer to the middle of the bed, and Stella who was still stuck, had to follow him. She laid down next to him, and she could feel her heartbeat rise.

"Mac?" She asked, quietly.

Mac just continued snoring. But he was well aware of her presence. Stella smiled and settled down under the covers. It felt good to sleep in the same bed as Mac. Soon she too, was asleep. And Mac wrapped an arm around her.

Stella woke up to the ringing of her phone. She glanced at the clock, and jumped up in bed. She had been asleep for four hours, with Mac! Her boss and best friend!

"Bonasera." She answered, "Hey Don. No, he's okay. Me too. Okay… Don, what? Hello?"

Stella blushed. Don had told her to stay in bed with Mac, they both needed to finally get somewhere with their feelings. Had she been that obvious about her feelings towards Mac in the lab? Had he been that obvious? She had never seen it.

"Are you leaving?" Mac asked, tiredly.

Stella looked at him and smiled. She shook her head. She wouldn't mind staying.

"Good." Mac grinned, and yawned.

Stella laid down again and looked into the eyes of this tough marine, who seemed to be as soft as a baby now that she was there.

"How are you feeling now?" Stella asked, almost whispered.

"Better." Mac said, giving her a small smile.

He grabbed her hand an stoked it with his thumb. Stella looked down at what he was doing.

"How long?" She asked.

"Since the day I met you." Mac smiled.

"Me too." Stella grinned.

She leaned into kiss him, but Mac stopped her.

"I'm sick. I don't want to pass it on to you." He said.

Stella chuckled and nodded. She didn't want to become sick.

"Finally admitting that you're sick?" She asked.

"If it means you'll stay, then yes." Mac winked.

Stella smiled. She scooped closer to Mac, and could feel his breath on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her, and gently rubbed her back. Stella wrapped her arms around him.

"So what do we do from here?" She asked, after a while.

"We go forward." Mac said.

"Good." Stella yawned.

Mac tightened his hold of the woman in his arms. He gave a quick kiss on her neck. Stella smiled. Once Mac was feeling better, they could take it further. But for now, they were just happy to hold each other, while they were sleeping.

_**THE END!**_

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
